An apparatus for guiding the driver of an electric vehicle to a charging facility is known. This apparatus is configured to display the positions of charging facilities on the display screen of a navigation device and also to display whether each of the charging facilities is for quick charge or standard charge (see JP2012-132817A, for example).
However, the driver who saw the display screen of the navigation device may wish to shorten the charging time and prioritize the use of a charging facility for quick charge (charging facility having higher output power). The problem is therefore that many drivers wish to use charging facilities for quick charge and the charging facilities for quick charge will be crowded.